Phantom Butler
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: In Victorian London, Lord Link has returned home. He returns to right the wrongs of Victorian London with his trustworthy butler Robin. He serves Queen Victoria without a second thought. But there is a darker side to London, and Link must stop this with Robin. Originally called Purple Butler. Rating T for swearing, blood, Undertaker, and Ghirahim.


PB Ch1

**Ace: Hello fellow Kuroshitsuji and Smash Bros fans! I've been trying to write this for a while, and I finally got part of it down. Originally, Ciel and Sebastian weren't going to appear, but I added them in to make the plot interesting. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Chapter 1: His Butler, Competent

Link

"My lord, it is time to wake up," my butler Robin told me.

"Just five more minutes," I replied sleepily.

A bucket of cold water was dumped on my face. Angered, I bolted out of my bed. "What was that for? There are other ways to wake someone up, Robin!"

My butler shrugged. "Zelda suggested that I do that."

I put the pillow over my face. "Of course he did."

"My lord," my butler began. "Do you know what day today is?"

"I don't care," was my muffled response.

"Today is the day that Lady Palutena is coming."

I bolted out my bed. "Come again?"

Robin gave me a sly grin. "It's interesting to see someone as noble like you completely forget about someone as important as Palutena visiting you."

"Shut up and tell the others to get ready," I grumbled.

Robin bowed with a sly smile. "Yes, my lord."

Upon changing into the outfit that Robin laid out for me (a white shirt under a dark green coat with gold buttons, black pants, and black shoes), I walked down the stairs of my mansion. I didn't see Robin anywhere, so I assumed that he was helping Ike with cooking.

Before I reached the bottom of the stairs, a maid in a dark green dress and a white apron tackled me, causing me to fall backwards. After catching my breath, I looked at my maid.

"Mist?"

"Link!" She hugged me harder. I gasped for air. "L-l-let me go..."

Mist let go. "Sorry! It's just... I managed to clean the room without accidentally destroying anything!"

I smiled. "Good for you." Mist had a tendency to break things, but in her defense, the items seemed to slip when she was within five feet of them. But there were occasions were nothing broke, and I was glad that today was one of those days.

Mist got back up. "I have to go check on the playes." She curtsied and left the room. I slowly got back up and brushed the dirt off of me.

Where is Shulk? I asked myself. Shulk was the gardner, and there were occasions where Shulk had a habit of disappearing. That bugged me a lot, as he disappeared when he was mostly needed.

"Robin?" I asked.

My butler slipped in. "You rang, my lord?"

"Where is Shulk?"

"Shulk is preparing the garden."

"Thank you. Did Ike finish cooking?"

My butler nodded. "Yes... Ike nearly made the kitchen explode though."

"How?"

"Dynamite," Robin replied unhappily.

"I see..." I nodded. "Make sure that everything is in order."

Robin bowed. "Yes, my lord." With that, he slipped away.

I walked to the dining room and sat down, thinking over several events. Ike had a habit of destroying things like Mist. But as they were in the same family, I guess that it must run in their family.

Robin opened the door. Palutena walked in, followed her butler. He had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes, with a white butler outfit similar to Robin's. When he saw me, he turned red and quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"Hello, Lady Palutena," I stood and bowed. She curtsied. "It's a pleasure to see you, Lord Link."

Robin gestured for her to sit down. Then Mist entered the room and began to serve us tea. Palutena waved to her butler, and he moved to the side. The butler alternated between looking at me in curiosity and watching Robin's movements.

Palutena accepted her tea. "I'm glad that you returned safe and sound."

"Yes..." I replied uneasily. My parents were some time ago, and I had been kidnapped. I pushed that memory away. "I was lucky to return."

Palutena nodded. "So I see." She looked at her brunette butler. "Pit?"

Pit jumped. "Y-yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Go watch Robin and see how he rubs the place."

Pit looked uneasy. "Y-yes, milady." He then followed Robin out the door.

"He seems nervous," I commented.

Palutena sighed. "I recently hired him. My friend Lady Viridi mentioned something about him experiencing some tragic event..."

Tragic event? I was intrigued. "Anything else about him?"

"Why are you so interested?" Palutena asked.

I shrugged. "I've never seen a butler so... Agitated before."

Palutena nodded. "I see... You recently hired your servants, correct?"

"Yes..." I trailed off. "But we're not here to talk about servants. We're here to talk about business."

Palutena nodded. "Correct." We then spent two hours talking about our positions and how my company, Yorokobi, was now high in demand since my recent comeback. After I felt that we had talked enough about my company, I decided to ask Palutena about hers.

She frowned. "What do you want to know. My company is having difficulties."

Mist poured her another cup of tea. I looked at Palutena. "Please tell me about your difficulties."

"You see, my company is the Angelic Textiles, a high-class clothing line."

"I see..." I stirred some sugar into my tea.

"But there have been a series of unfortunate events, and some of the factories have been forced to shut down for a while."

"Like what?"

"Murders," Lady Palutena grimaced. "I don't know why, but there are murders that shut my places down. If this keeps happening, then I' have to close my company..."

"Talk to the Queen," I replied. "She'll send one of her Watchdogs to deal with the murders."

Palutena titled her head. "And how do you know about the Queen's Watchdogs?"

"I hear many things," I replied.

Palutena nodded. "All right then." She looked outside. "I have to return home before it gets too late. Pit!" She called sharply.

Her butler entered the room. "Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"It's time to leave."

Pit nodded quickly and followed his mistress out the door. I watched Robin escort them outside, then he entered the dining room. "Any orders, my lord?"

"Yes." I began to walk to my study. "I want you to research the incidents at Palutena's factories and do some research over her butler."

"Is that all?" Vaati asked as he opened the door to my study, not questioning my motives for investigating the mysterious butler that Palutena had acquired.

"No. If you find Sebastian-" Robin huffed at Sebastian's name but continued to listen- "see if he knows anything."

Robin nodded. "Yes, my lord." With that, he left the room. I smiled as I sat down at my desk. With Robin on the job, those errands would be down in under an hour.

Mist walked into my office. "Tea, my lord?"

I nodded. "Yes, that sounds lovely right now."

Mist stepped over to my desk and poured some tea out for me. "When will Robin be back?" She asked.

"Soon," I replied.

A man jumped through the window. I covered my face with my hands and Mist covered herself with the tray.

A man- probably part of the mafia- stood inside my study. He pointed the gun to my head. "Goodbye," he muttered as his finger moved towards the trigger.

* * *

**Ace: Sorry for the cliffhanger. *avoids the stuff that Mist is throwing* Hey!**

**Mist: When is the next chapter coming out? *crosses arms***

**Ace: Soon! I promise!**

**Mist: *glares at Ace***

**Ace: Until next time! *avoids the teapot that Mist just threw and sighs***


End file.
